


A Little IM Session Between Partners

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-16
Updated: 2004-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin chat online.





	A Little IM Session Between Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

JTArtiste: Hey. 

BKPitts: Hi. Haven’t I told you not to IM me while I’m at work? 

JTArtiste: Guess I forgot. You do tend to mumble. 

BKPitts: You’re such a twat. 

JTArtiste: Awwe thanks hon. You're too sweet. *sticks tongue out* at you. 

BKPitts: Trying to make me puke? Don't call me hon. 

JTArtiste: Ohh I see. It’s that time of the month huh? Well I’ll be sure to buy some ice cream on the way honme. 

JTAriste: Shit…I meant home…not honme. LOL:>

BKPitts: Haha very funny. I just have a lot of my plate here at work…that’s all.

JTArtiste: Ohhh that sucks. Wanna have cybersex? :D 

BKPitts: Wow…talk about reaching an all time low. Having to resort to cybersex. Even phone sex would be a step up…

JTArtiste: You’re mean to me!! 

BKPitts: Yeah I know. Tell a shrink. BTW, how do you block someone on AIM? 

JTArtiste: Umm...who do you want to block? 

BKPitts: You, dumbass!! 

JTArtiste: Omigod bitch! You are so not getting any tonight. 

BKPitts: You turning down sex? LOL to the 100th degree. 

JTArtiste: Hmm...yeah you're probably right. 

BKPitts: Hey, pick up some condoms…the expensive kind while you’re out, k? We're running low. 

JTArtiste: That's because we fuck a lot. :D 

BKPitts: Alright. Well I need to get back to work. Ted needs me to sign some paperwork. Bleh. 

JTArtiste: Later. *kisses* you. 

BKPitts: Later. ditto that *kiss*


End file.
